Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technologies, particularly, to an array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption and no radiation, etc., thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) takes the leading position in the current market of flat panel displays. For TFT-LCD, the product performance, yield and price thereof are determined by its array substrate and manufacturing process.
With the development of liquid crystal panels toward the direction of large scale, high refinement, high frequency and 3D, etc., electrode materials with low resistance need to be developed in the industry. Because the resistance of the electrode materials decreases, the resistance and captance (RC) delay is lowered, and the aperture ratio is raised. Moreover, the driving mode may be changed from two-side driving to single-side driving, thus the number of driving ICs may be halved.
Because the resistance of metal copper is only 2 μΩ·cm, it has become a preferred electrode material at present.
However, when copper is taken as the electrode material, there exist the following problem:
The upper surface of the copper is prone to be damaged during the depositing and etching process of a pattern thin film covering thereon, which causes the undercharging of a pixel region and the bad connection between a pin (Pad) region and an external circuit.